


Eternal Beginnings

by SLIIEM



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLIIEM/pseuds/SLIIEM
Summary: Madoka and Kyoko share one last moment before Madoka Kaname becomes The Law of Cycle.





	

Madoka opened her eyes.

In front of her was what must have been a church, with a peaceful sunset shining in through the glass windows. A soft smile graced her lips, her eyes examining the breath-taking scenery. Her eyes, however, were drawn to the red-haired girl in the middle of it all. On the top of the natural steps of the church, under the sun's rays, was a red-headed girl with a white, frilly dress. She was wearing a smile, hands brushing her red hair that, for once, was down. 

The red-headed girl cooed, "You found the wish you want, Madoka?" The pink-haired girl nodded, giving her full attention to Kyoko Sakura. "That's good then. Knew ya' had it in you," Kyoko said, her hands pausing in their brushing. "I'm a little surprised I managed to say it," Madoka giggled, "You should've seen me, I was so nervous I'd stutter or mess up somehow," she paused, "but I didn't."

Kyoko laughed, turning her body and walking towards Madoka. "You have any regrets?" While Kyoko knew the answer, the nervousness of Madoka suddenly saying 'No' and regretting it all haunted her mind. It came as no surprise when she got another giggle and a soft, "No." 

"It won't be easy." Kyoko's feral grin faded, replaced with a soft smile, the same one Madoka realized she'd seen many times. "I know, but it's worth it," Madoka said, her voice that soft but firm tone. Of course, Madoka was ready to take on the challenge, what had Kyoko expected? The girl was braver than Kyoko would ever be willing to admit. 

Kyoko's smile faded, her expression becoming worried. "When will I see you again? Be honest, Madoka." 

Madoka's smile dulled. "One day. I promise, Kyoko, you won't be alone for long," Madoka looked down at the stone beneath her shoes, "besides!" Her smile came back, "You'll have Sayaka, Mami, and Homura too!" Kyoko's expression never brightened, but she took a deep breath. "If that's the way it's gotta be..." 

Kyoko began walking forward, bare feet hitting the cold stone below. She stopped in front of a little Madoka, raising her hand to pull Madoka closer. Madoka didn't resist as Kyoko bent down and pressed her lips softly to Madoka's.

It was a little clumsy, and Kyoko's lips were trembling, but Madoka welcomed it. If these were her last moments with Kyoko for as long as she thought, this moment would be treasured. Madoka pressed her lips back against Kyoko's, hands sneaking their way around Kyoko's waist. Kyoko pulled away trying to keep the tears from her eyes. 

"I love you, Idiot."

And then Kyoko was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm aware the MadoKyou ship is so small it barely exists, but hey I figured I'd write something for it since it's becoming such a big ship of mine. But that out of the way, let me just say that forgive me if Madoka is out of character, I got this version of Madoka from listening to her theme song 'See you tomorrow' which was the inspiration for why she acted the way did in this. (Sad about leaving Kyouko, unlike in the official ending of the series when she seemed totally normal about her fate.) With that out of the way, I'm also well aware Kyoko was with Mami when Madoka saw them both, but shush let me have my fantasies. Well, that out of the way, here it is. I'm a little happy with the kissing scene at the very end; I'm not good at writing romance so I tried my best and I'm happy with it.
> 
> Thank you for reading, criticism and kudos are both appreciated!


End file.
